1. Field of Art
This description generally relates to surgical robotics, and particularly to an instrument-mounted tension sensing design that may be used in conjunction with a medical robotics platform for a number of surgical procedures. More particularly, the field of the invention pertains to instrument-mounted tension sensing mechanisms that detect tension in actuation tendons, such as those used to operate robotically-controlled tools to perform diagnostic and therapeutic surgical procedures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Use of robotic technologies presents a number of advantages over traditional, manual surgery procedures. In particular, robotic surgeries often allow for greater precision, control, and access. Robotically-controlled technologies, however, sometimes create engineering challenges that require creative engineering workarounds. In the case of robotically-controlled tools, the use of actuation tendons to operate robotic laparoscopic tools and catheters gives rise to control problems that often requires very precise monitoring of the actuation tendons. Over the lifespan of an actuation tendon, the tendon may stretch and deform, and over time exhibit greater non-linearity with respect to instrument tip displacement relative to the tension applied to the tendon. Accordingly, within a robotically-controlled instrument, there is a need to measure the tension applied to the actuation tendon to provide feedback to the control robotic controller. Accordingly, there is a need for an instrument-mounted tension sensing mechanism.